Alluring Secret Black Vow
by Hinata-Uzumaki-chan
Summary: "Un encuentro en la noche llena de contradicciones. La traición del estúpido ángel caído por la chica humana vestida de negro. La fruta prohibida, la tentación, y el amor. Cuándo la dulce miel goteé, el sonido de la bala acabará con todo..." Long-Songfic AU Mabifica/Dipcifica
1. El ángel caído

Y bien, lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el primer capítulo de este extraño song-fic, si, escucharon bien, ocurrieron ciertos eventos que me hicieron alejarme de mi computadora todo el fin de semana, ni siquiera hoy fui a la escuela, y como dudo que pueda escribir el fic en un solo capitulo ya que también tengo que hacer más capítulos y adelantar mi reto de KND, se me va a hacer imposible terminarlo para hoy.

Así que esto solo va a ser el prólogo de la historia, por eso es demasiado corto.

Mejor ya no digo más y pasamos al fic.

*/Formas de narrar la historia\\\\*

Narración normal…

— **Diálogos…** —

* * *

 _·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

 _"Un encuentro en la noche llena de contradicciones. La traición del estúpido ángel caído por la chica humana vestida de negro. La fruta prohibida, la tentación, y el amor. Cuándo la dulce miel goteé, el sonido de la bala acabará con todo..."_

 **·** **Hitoshizuku-P**

 _·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·._

Caminaba solitaria por ese espeso bosque, el cansancio post-guerra ya estaba teniendo efecto en ella, había sido una dura batalla contra aquellos demonios que osaron profanar el cielo y tratar de apoderarse del mismo, todos los ángeles pelearon para protegerlo dando lo mejor de sí, incluso los mejores y más fuertes ángeles tuvieron serios problemas para enfrentar a esos seres del inframundo,

Ella no estaba mejor, quedó bastante herida después de enfrentarse a uno de ellos.

Ella _, Mabel,_ la mano derecha y compañera del Comandante de la Séptima Unidad de Batalla del Cielo, en su primera batalla desde que había sido ascendida a ángel junior, la novata que había demostrado ser un poderoso ángel… había resultado herida de esa forma por un descuido de ella misma.

No podía regresar… en su mente era capaz de vislumbrar la vergüenza en el rostro de su compañero, le decepción que seguramente sentía de ella, aunque seguramente, su herida le impediría volver.

Detuvo su andar, se llevó una mano a sus costillas, el dolor iba en aumento con cada segundo, vio la sangre en su mano y después en su ropa, como todos los ángeles ella vestía de blanco, pero este ahora era opacado por el carmesí que se extendía en su blusa y comenzaba a llegar a su pantalón corto.

No pudo más y cayó cerca de un árbol, empezó a arrastrarse por el suelo para llegar hasta un tronco y recargar su cuerpo a espera de la muerte, su largo cabello castaño estaba sucio de sangre y tierra por su anterior caída, el cintillo que le había regalado una de sus amigas antes de separarse de ellas estaba suelto, un poco más de movimiento y lo hubiera perdido metros atrás.

Le estaba costando respirar, estaba segura que su final había llegado, sus castaños ojos comenzaban a nublarse, pero antes de que la vista comenzara a fallarle, observó que una silueta se acercaba.

— **¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—** La voz a sus oídos era sumamente dulce, la silueta le extendió su mano, se veía tan delicada, alzó la vista y observo a una mujer vestida de negro, una sonrisa adornaba su rostro pero también mostraba preocupación, cuando observó sus ojos, aquellas gemas brillantes de color azul, algo en su interior se estremeció.

Mabel no supo porque, pero tomó la mano de la extraña mujer, al hacer contacto con su piel algo cálido en su pecho empezó a nacer de nuevo, su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, nunca antes sintió esa sensación, de repente recordó algo que había escuchado antes, esas sensaciones eran similares a las que experimentaban los humanos cuando conocían a alguien especial… Mabel estaba confundida.

"— _¿Acaso…Me he enamorado…?—"_

* * *

Lo sé, los decepcioné con tan poco de la historia... TnT

Como habrán leído en el título y en el fic, la canción ser llama **Alluring Secret** **Black Vow** mejor conocida como: **Himitsu ~Kuro no chikai~**

No puedo dejar de escuchar esta canción sin recordar a los personajes de Gravity Falls (no porque las situaciones sean similiares, pensé en mucho otros fandoms y este me convencia más…) de repente las escenas y situaciones comenzaron a surgir en mi mente y de allí nació la idea de esto. Si desean escuchar la canción, pueden buscarla en Youtube con el segundo nombre, pueden escucharla subtitulada, o también pueden escucharla traducida por Kimderella o Itani-dub (personalmente yo prefiero la segunda, pero la letra es la misma.

Y bien, yo me despido.

Soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y los leeremos en el siguiente capítulo… mejor ya no prometo ninguna fecha, de todas formas Hime lo leerá y me regañara… TwT

Pd: Si ya no subo nada en 6 meses... Hime me mató :v, ¡Recuérdenme por mis historias y no por mi irresponsabilidad de actualizar! :'v

Byenara… TwT/


	2. La dama de negro

Finalmente pude actualizar! \n.n/ Espero que disfruten el capitulo.

Gravity Falls es propiedad de Alex Hirsh y Disney, yo solo utilizo sus personajes sin fines de lucro... Fin de la historia.

Alluring Secret Black Vow

" _ **La dama de negro…"**_

* * *

Una solitaria dama caminaba por el pequeño bosque que estaba cerca de la iglesia, solía ir siempre que necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Disfrutaba mucho salir a caminar durante o después de que la lluvia cayera, le encantaba que el olor a madera húmeda invadiera sus pulmones y el frío abrigara su ser.

Tampoco debía preocuparse, al estar cerca de la iglesia y en un lugar donde era muy fácil ver a la gente, era muy difícil preocuparse por su seguridad, aunque su padre de todas formas la mantenía vigilada a todas horas, ese era uno de los pocos momentos donde podría estar sola y pensar más claramente.

También era un alivio que la falda de su costoso vestido fuera unos centímetros más corta de lo establecido, aunque no tanto para que se considerara indecente, y así evitar que se manchara de tierra mojada, había ensuciado muchos vestidos tiempo atrás, llevándose como recompensa los regaños de su madre ante tales actos no dignos de una señorita de su estatus, así que el regaño número 618 no se veía tan bien. No sabía que era más extraño, haber sido reprendida tantas veces a sus 17 años, o llevar la cuenta y seguir aumentándola día con día; o tal vez el hecho de que la mayoría de las veces lo hizo a propósito para hacer su vida un poco menos aburrida era lo más extraño de aquella situación.

Porque sí, cuando estaba con sus padres o en una de las tantas fiestas de la "clase alta", actuaba tal y como su "educación" se le había dictado, sonreír a pesar de no estar a gusto, pisotear a los "plebeyos" ya que ellos no les llegaban ni a los talones, encontrar un buen hombre aristócrata que la quisiera desposar, entre más rico y de mejor posición, mejor…

Riqueza… Eso era todo lo que la nobleza más deseaba, todos esos banales deseos llenos de codicia y avaricia la llegaban a asquear muchas veces. Fue por eso que ella se refugió bajo el manto y las enseñanzas de Dios, y no dudaba en demostrarlo siempre, usando sus vestidos en color negro casi del diario, a pesar de que su madre, si de nuevo, le exigiera que usara vestidos más estrafalarios y coloridos que la acentuaran más, aun así, logró que en la mayoría, el color negro predominara.

Pero en esos momentos podía ser libre, cuando ella estaba sola sin la supervisión de sus padres podía ser como era en verdad, la mayoría de los empleados de su hogar conocían su verdadera personalidad, aquella que fue descubriendo con el pasar de los años, la que estaba en contra de los ideales de la clase alta, es por eso que no le guardaban rencor por las veces en las que ella fingía humillarlos, incluso cuando sus padres estaban fuera ella solía convivir con todos ellos, los consideraba una parte vital de su vida.

Sin embargo, a diferencia del entusiasmo y tranquilidad que adquiría cuando caminaba en ese bosque, donde comenzaba a divagar sobre sus pensamientos o el último libro que había leído, en este momento solo caminaba lentamente y con la mirada baja, observando que no hubiera alguna rama o algo que provocara una caída estrepitosa. Comenzó a recordar de nuevo los sucesos del día anterior, finalmente sus padres lo habían hecho oficial, Pacifica Elizabeth Northwest, hija de Preston Northwest Conde de Northwest, estaba felizmente comprometida con el Aaron Blake, Duque de Berningtom…

" _Felizmente"_

Sinceramente no estaba llena de gozo por la rapidez con la que se había anunciado, pero tampoco reclamó ante ello, después de todo sus padres la habían educado para ese día (Aunque internamente gritó e hizo una rabieta que si la hubiera hecho en la vida real, probablemente la hubieran tratado de loca o incluso hubiera recibido su reprimenda número 619).

Dejó de caminar, de nuevo allí estaba esa sensación en su pecho, un sentimiento agridulce que la asechaba desde que se confirmó su matrimonio arreglado, pero no podía mortificarse.

Ella ya estaba consciente de su compromiso con el joven Aaron desde hace 3 meses, en ese tiempo se llevó a cabo el correspondiente cortejo que realizaban los pretendientes; durante el tiempo que conoció a Aaron, supo que era alguien educado, apuesto y sumamente culto, pero algo que la cautivó fue la amabilidad que desprendía Aaron, dentro de si no dudaba que con el tiempo ella se podría enamorar de él.

— **¿Cómo debería sentirme?—** Suspiró con cansancio, ya llevaba un rato allí parada, no tenía remedio, se había tomado (sin su consentimiento) una decisión y debía aceptarla, a la larga podría ser feliz con esa nueva vida que le esperaba.

De pronto escuchó algo, alguien había pisado algunas ramas, no le hubiera tomado mucha importancia si después no se hubiera escuchado más fuerte, como si una persona hubiera caído, sabía que lo mejor era alejarse de allí, pero no sintió miedo, es más, comenzó a caminar en dirección del ruido, ahora se escuchaba como si algo, o alguien, se arrastrara, quizá estaba herido.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente pudo observar, para su horror, que efectivamente se trataba de una persona, iba a huir de allí sino hubiera sido porque vio como con esfuerzo aquella persona se sentó al pie de un árbol. Ahora que observaba mejor, por el largo de su castaño cabello era una mujer, vestía (todo en color blanco) un pantalón corto y una prenda superior que revelaba demasiada piel; esa chica sí que era indecente, ¡Usar esas prendas era algo inaudito!

Estaba indignada ante la reveladora vestimenta de la dama en cuestión, si aún podía considerarla "dama", cuando notó que al parecer, la chica respiraba con dificultad, probablemente había sido asaltada o algo peor. De todos modos se trataba de una mujer como ella, así que probablemente no le haría daño. Con cautela y la decisión de ayudarla se acercó más, le brindó una sonrisa y le acercó su mano.

— **¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas ayuda?—** Aquella mujer no le contestó y solo la observó ¿asombrada?, fue cuando reparó en la gran mancha carmesí que tenía a un costado donde se sujetaba fuertemente con una mano, la vista de la castaña comenzaba a nublarse.

— **¡Oh por Dios! ¡Estás herida!—** La desconocida siguió sin decirle palabra alguna, poco a poco vio como los castaños ojos de la chica se empezaban a cerrar **—No te rindas, te llevaré a la iglesia, allí podrán ayudarte—**

Gracias al cielo llevaba una caperuza que le permitiría cubrir a la desconocida mujer, después la levantó con bastante esfuerzo y pasó uno de los brazos descubiertos de la chica por sus hombros, comenzó su camino para llevarla a la iglesia ya que era al lugar más cercano, si esa era una herida bastante grave no debía perder el tiempo.

Aunque tardó bastante tiempo, logró llegar a la gran edificación, buscó al sacerdote desesperadamente, por suerte lo encontró.

— **Padre, necesito su ayuda—**

— **¿Señorita Northwest, pero qué…?—** Observó a la chica que traía a otra más de cabello castaño, esta último estaba desmayada.

— **Está herida, necesita ayuda—**

— **Llamaré a un médico, llévala a la habitación que está a tres puertas a la derecha—**

— **Muchas gracias—** Y con esto, el sacerdote se marchó. Pacifica llevó a la castaña al respectivo lugar donde la acomodó para que se acostara en la cama, esperó y esperó por largo rato hasta que por la puerta entraron otras dos personas…

* * *

Y hasta allí, si les gustó pueden dejarme un review dejando su opinión o aportación que quisieran ver.

Muchas gracias a Toru por su review, me alegra que te guste mi historia y espero que la sigas nwn

No tengo nada más que decir…

Ehhh Soy Hinata-Uzumaki-chan y los leeremos en el siguiente capítulo.

Byenara!


End file.
